


Snowed In

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Trapped in the library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Snowed In

Snowed In  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: 18+  
Warnings: incest  
Summary: Trapped in the library.  
  
AN: A Supernatural fic for me and [ ](http://vengeanceangel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vengeanceangel.livejournal.com/)**vengeanceangel** to help us through exams and snow and snotty professors. It’s not betaed and was written at 3 in the morning, so please excuse any mistakes.  
  
  
  
“Sam.” Sam made a noncommittal sound under his breath, ignoring the voice as he continued to leaf through the piles of books sitting on the table in front of him.  
  
“Sam.” This time his name was accompanied by a slight poke to his shoulder. Swatting at the annoyance, Sam turned the page of the dusty tome, pausing to type a small note on his laptop.  
  
“Sam.” Sam grunted in exasperation as his book began to slide away from him, seemingly on its own. Shrugging his shoulder slightly, he reached for another book.  
  
“Sam!” The book that had just been moving away from him suddenly left the table and smacked Sam across the head.  
  
“OW! What the hell, Dean?” Sam looked at his brother in aggravation, rubbing his head softly and checking for injury.  
  
Dean grinned at Sam for a moment before becoming serious. “Have you looked outside lately?”  
  
“I’m almost done Dean, if someone would stop being a four year old and let me finish.” Sam fixed his brother with a stern glare as he once again reached for another book.  
  
Dean rocked back in his chair, balancing on two legs. “Take your time, Sammy.”  
  
At this, Sam’s head shot up in disbelief. “You’ve been bothering me for the last hour to hurry up, and now you’re saying I can take my time?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know about you, little bro, but I don’t feel like going out in that.” Dean pointed to the bank of windows behind Sam that normally showcased the expansive college grounds. Now they only showed white.  
  
“Is that-”   
  
Dean interrupted Sam, tapping the book against his thigh. “Snow? Yep.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”   
  
A bark of laughter escaped Dean. “You mean an hour ago? When I could actually see outside? When I started,” Dean made bunny quotes after putting the book down. “bugging you?”  
  
Sam just looked at Dean. “Well, now what, genius?” The younger Winchester regretted asking as a wide smile split Dean’s face.  
  
“We’re having a campout, Sammy!”  
  
\----------------------------  
  
“The librarian said we could use one of the back rooms to crash in,” Dean said. “She rustled us up some blankets and actually told me lights out in twenty minutes. Lights out. What am I, five?”  
  
Dean gave Sam a dirty look at Sam’s muttered “Sometimes I wonder.”  
  
Stopping in the doorway, Dean looked around the small room. “Dude! It’s a pullout couch! Why do they have a pullout in a library?”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s for the librarian so she can bring young students back here and have wild monkey sex.”  
  
Dean choked, his mind helpfully supplying him with images of the seventy year old woman who ran her library with military precision. “That was just cruel.”  
  
“What? You don’t think an older woman can have a perfectly healthy sex life?” Sam pulled out the couch and began adding blankets as Dean covered his ears and began humming Enter Sandman as loud as he could.  
  
A sudden knock startled both men. The door opened slightly and the librarian stuck her head in. “Are you boys all set for the night? I’m going to turn the lights off soon and I’d prefer if you weren’t wandering around.” She looked at Dean sharply.  
  
“If you need anything, now’s the time to get it. And the bathroom is straight across the hall in the staffroom. I’ll be at the end of the hall for the night. Lights out in ten minutes, boys, so have a good night.” She withdrew as quietly as she had come, closing the door with a small click.  
  
“You don’t think she heard-” Dean broke off, staring at the door. He gave himself a little shake and looked at Sam. “Nah.”  
  
“Alright, princess, now that you’ve avoided helping getting the bed ready, you think you can turn the light off?” Sam pulled his jeans off and slipped under the covers.  
  
Dean flicked the light off with an exaggerated flick of his wrist before he moved to the couch. “You better not hog the blankets, Sammy or I’ll kick you off the bed.”  
  
Sam just tugged the blankets closer to him as Dean sat down and shrugged out of his shoes. He swung his legs over the edge and turned toward Sam as he tried to get under the covers. “Sam! It’s freezing!”  
  
Sam relented and allowed Dean to tug the blankets towards him, rolling to face his brother. Suddenly he let out a yelp, feeling cool air brush against his now uncovered back. He tugged on the blankets, trying to cover himself but Dean stubbornly refused to let the blankets go. Both men gripped their edge of the blankets, refusing to move. They each began pulling harder on the blanket, staring at each other in the darkness.  
  
Until Dean abruptly let go of his side and Sam disappeared over the edge of the couch. Scrambling across the small mattress, Dean reached out and plucked the blankets from his brothers slack grip, wrapping them around himself as Sam picked himself up off the floor.  
  
“You’re going to pay for that.” Sam growled as he launched himself at his brother. The two men tustled with each other, neither willing to concede defeat. By the end of the battle, Sam’s head was on the floor and his feet were in the air as his back rested precariously on the edge of the couch.  
  
Dean just laughed menacingly and politely pushed his brother onto the floor. Settling himself firmly into his warm cocoon, Dean waited for Sam to try and reach for the covers. He began to doze slightly, soothed by the surrounding warmth. He wasn’t prepared for a cold hand to wriggle beneath the blankets and fingers of ice to splay across his stomach.  
  
Refusing to believe he had screeched like a girl, Dean tried to jump away from Sam’s moving hand but only succeeded in tangling himself further in the blankets. His grip weakened and Sam slipped under the covers, now placing his other hand on Dean’s back.  
  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean swore, trying to move away from the hands.   
  
“Mmm, you’re nice and warm.” Sam murmured and snuggled tightly against Dean’s back, rubbing his toes along Dean’s legs. His cold nose nuzzled the back of Dean’s neck and his breathing deepened as he fell asleep.  
  
Dean, however, was wide awake. He shifted slightly, still trying to move away from Sam’s hands, but for a different reason. He cock had sprung to attention at the warmth behind him and the gentle brush of lips brushing his neck with every breath Sam took. He drew away from Sam slightly, trying to ease his aching erection when Sam’s hand slipped lower on his stomach to rest just below his belly button.  
  
“What you do to me, Sammy.” He whispered softly, taking Sam’s hand and shifting it higher. Sam’s fingers curled around his hand and Dean fell asleep listening to his brother’s heartbeat.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
Dean woke slowly, waves of pleasure cascading gently along his nerves. The small room was still dark and he guessed he had been asleep for a few hours. He had turned in his sleep to face Sam and had his arms wrapped around his brother, his nose buried in the soft hair. Sam’s thigh rested between Dean’s, rubbing with every movement either man made.  
  
Holding back a moan, Dean tried to draw away but was held fast by the arms wrapped around his waist. One of Sam’s hands had slipped inside Dean’s boxers and was slowly kneading one of Dean’s butt cheeks, every now and then dipping into the warm crevice.  
  
Dean’s breathing grew erratic as he tried to dislocate Sam’s hand without waking the other man. He stilled when Sam pushed himself flush against Dean, Sam’s own erection rubbing against his thigh. “Oh gods.” Dean choked out, gripping Sam’s arm and trying to move it, no longer caring if he woke the other man.  
  
“Dean?” Came Sam’s sleepy voice as he woke, his body tensing slightly.  
  
Quickly Dean debated whether to pretend he was asleep, deciding it wouldn’t work. “Yeah, Sammy?” he asked, his voice neutral.  
  
His only response was Sam’s breathing as it deepened. Thinking that his brother had fallen back asleep, Dean began to move away, only to freeze when Sam made a small noise in the back of his throat. He held perfectly still as Sam canted his hips forward, pressing into Dean with a hitched breath.  
  
“Dean.” Sam’s voice was filled with fear and desire as he waited for Dean’s reaction.  
  
Holding his breath for a moment, Dean tightened his arms around Sam, pressing back into the other man. Sam groaned softly as he was answered, kneading his hand once again on Dean’s ass, pulling the older man toward him.  
  
Dean slid his hand beneath Sam’s shirt, rubbing the warm skin, feeling the ridges of scar tissue and muscle. He drew his head back far enough that he could look Sam in the eyes, seeing only trust and desire. Groaning low in his chest, he bent his head, brushing his lips softly against Sam’s. Dry, chapped skin caught and Dean withdrew only long enough to lick his lips before bending his head once more.  
  
Hands scrabbled beneath clothing for purchase on warm skin as their tongues dueled, lazily licking and stroking. Dean clenched one of his hands in Sam’s hair, angling his head and controlling the kiss. He gasped when one of Sam’s long fingers stoked across his entrance, his hips thrusting forward trying to gain much needed friction.  
  
“Sammy,” he moaned, thrusting against Sam’s taught muscles. He slipped his other hand into Sam’s boxers, trailing his fingers along the warm flesh and easing between Sam’s legs. He brushed his knuckles gently along the back of Sam’s balls, feeling them draw tight from the stimulus.  
  
Moaning in frustration when Dean drew away, Sam tried to pull him back, pulling with his hands.  
  
“Wait. Wait!” Dean said, his voice gravelly. His hands worked quickly, pulling their boxers down and their shirts up for more skin contact. He pushed Sam onto his back and slipped between his legs, pressing Sam into the mattress.   
  
A low keening noise escaped the younger man as he wrapped his legs around Dean, thrusting upwards and grabbing Dean’s ass with both hands. The air was filled with soft moans, each man trying to remain quiet as they pushed and pulled at each other.  
  
Dean brought his lips to Sam’s desperately, panting into the younger man’s mouth as they stared at each other. Sam tensed suddenly, warmth flooding between then as he climaxed, his body shaking with tremors.   
  
“Fuck!” Dean cried into Sam’s mouth, teetering on the edge of completion, working his hips frantically.  
  
Sam stared at him for a moment and smiled, whispering softly, “Dean.” The whispered word coming from his brother, said with such emotion, sent him falling into the abyss.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
Dean came to as Sam wiped him off with a towel pilfered from the staffroom. He stretched languidly, running his fingers under Sam’s shirt. As Sam crawled back under the blankets, wrapping an arm gently around him, Dean whispered into his hair,  
  
“You better not hog all the blankets, or I’m kicking you off the bed.”  
  
Fin.


End file.
